


Kissing In The Rain

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [28]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: All The Tropes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Set End of Season 1 Into Season 2, Slightly Jealous Dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight and Jim are both pining over each other. They actually do something about it.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Kudos: 57





	Kissing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I've been having so many ideas for writing so I'm sorry if it's too many fics at once, but I just want to write as much as I can before I get busy with school again or get tired of writing.   
> Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos always appreciated!

"Jim you don't think Katy's hot?" Roy asked, taking a bite out of his lunch. Jim shook his head. "I mean she's attractive just not really my type" Jim said taking a sip of his drink. "What are you gay?" Roy asked mockingly. "No, I don't think so" Jim said with a contemplative face. "Then what's your type?" Roy asked again. "Um, I don't know kind of dorky people I guess" Jim said, looking back through the kitchen window and looking at Dwight, but quickly turning around. 

"That's gross" Roy said and then made a crude comment about how if he wasn't dating Pam he would try and get with Katy, causing Pam to leave the kitchen in understandable anger. Jim frowned and ate his food quickly. 

"Hey I'm sorry about what Roy said earlier" Jim said to Pam, walking over to her desk and putting a mixed berry yogurt down onto her desk. Pam looked up at Jim and gave him a smile. "Thanks" she said. "He shouldn't have said those things to either of us" Pam said with a frown. Jim shrugged, "yeah" he said sighing, resting his elbows on top of the desk. 

"So maybe you should go and talk with Dwight" Pam said nonchalantly. "And why would I do that?" Jim asked with his brow tilted. "Because you like him, he's single, and you are very single" Pam said with an innocent smile to Jim. "I'm wounded Beezly" Jim said putting his hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Come on Jim!" Pam said throwing her yogurt lid at him. "I'm serious. You should go for it" Pam said. 

Jim sighed and looked down, "I'll think about it" he said, looking back at her and tapping the desk before walking away and sitting back down at his desk. His legs restlessly bounced as he contemplated asking Dwight out for a drink or maybe a coffee, when the culprit of his nerves spoke to him. 

"What do you think about Katy?" Dwight asked, his eyes flickering between Jim's face and to the conference room. "She's okay" Jim said, pursing his lips. Dwight nodded and turned his attention fully to Jim. 

"Um hey Dwight?" Jim said, "yeah" Dwight said raising his brow. "Uh actually never mind" Jim said, quickly getting up out of his chair and heading to the bathroom. Dwight looked slightly disappointed at Jim's retreating figure, but sighed and returned to his work. 

He started to type a few sentences but decided he needed a coffee if he was going to concentrate so he got up and headed to the kitchen. He waited impatiently for the coffee to be made when Jim came out of the bathroom with a surprised look on his face when he saw Dwight. 

Jim decided to not say anything and was about to push open the door when Dwight said something. "Poor Richard's is offering a buy one, get one free on drinks tonight" Dwight said not looking up from the counter as he poured coffee into his cup. "Oh, are you thinking of taking anyone?" Jim said, leaning against the wall. "We could go if you want?" Dwight said, finally looking up at Jim. 

Jim smiled, "I'd like that a lot" Jim said. "Okay then" Dwight said, walking past Jim and exiting the kitchen. Jim grinned at himself as he let himself out of the kitchen as well and followed after Dwight. 

Dwight ignored him for the rest of the day, but on the plus side he barely looked inside the conference room. "You ready to go?" Jim asked, putting his suit jacket on and bending down to get his messenger back. "Yeah give me 5 more minutes" Dwight said, not looking at Jim. Jim nodded and walked over to Pam. 

"So someone has a date" Pam whispered with a grin to Jim. Jim shyly grinned back at her, "it's just drinks" he said trying to not get her or his hopes up too much. Pam rolled her eyes, "yeah because Dwight's always been known for just getting drinks with everyone" Pam said. "Okay good point" Jim said, "but I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing" Jim said. Pam nodded, "you'll be fine" she said, patting him on the back and putting her bag over her shoulder. 

"See you Monday" she said, waving goodbye. "Night Pam" Jim said, walking back to his desk. "Ready Dwight?" Jim asked looking at his watch. "One more second... and done. Okay let's go" Dwight said, acting like Jim was the one delaying them from leaving. 

Jim rolled his eyes lightly, but walked side by side next to Dwight and thanked him for holding the door for him. 

. . . . . . . . . . . 

"Are two beers okay?" Jim asked once they had sat down at a table in the bar. "Yeah" Dwight said, looking around the bar with interest. "Okay here you go" Jim said setting down the two beers onto the table and sitting down on the stool. "Thank you" Dwight said, taking a sip of his drink. "No problem" Jim said also taking a sip of his drink. 

They sat in an awkward silence, looking at the other people in the bar when Katie came up to them. "Oh hey Jim, it's Katy from the office today" Katy said with a smile, reaching a hand out to Jim to greet him. "Hi Katy" Jim said, caught off guard to see her at the bar. "Oh hi, I don't think we've met" Katy said looking over to Dwight politely. "This is Dwight, he also works at the office" Jim said smiling over to Dwight when he said this. 

"Oh cool" Katy said, turning her attention back to Jim. "Um so here's my number Jim and you can call it whatever you want" Katy said with a shy grin. "Oh, uh thanks" Jim said caught off guard. Dwight sipped his drink and looked on at the scene in front of him with a locked jaw. 

Jim sighed and took a sip of his drink. "So are you going to call her?" Dwight asked, looking straight forward at Jim. Jim looked up surprised at Dwight. "Um, I'm not sure" Jim replied looking at Dwight curiously. Dwight nodded and sipped his drink again. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

"So have you called Katy yet?" Dwight asked randomly on Tuesday. Jim looked up from his computer and looked at Dwight. "No, I haven't. I don't know if I will" Jim said. Dwight nodded and turned back to his computer and smiled to himself. Jim grinned when he saw the slight smile on Dwight's face when he said that. 

"Hey Pam" Jim said, walking behind her desk and ducking down to talk with her. "Hello Jim" Pam said with a smile, looking over to Jim. "So I'm going to ask Dwight on a real date" Jim said with a grin. "Oh my god Jim!" Pam said, looking at Jim with excited eyes. "I know, but keep it cool Beesly" Jim said with a grin. "I can keep it cool" Pam said, unable to hide her grin.

"Hey Dwight, are you free tonight?" Jim asked with a nervous look on his face. "Yes, I could be free" Dwight said. "Well then would you like to get dinner with me?" Jim asked. Dwight gave an indifferent look to Jim, but nodded. "Sure" Dwight replied. "Great" Jim said with a smile. 

. . . . . . . . . . .

Dinner with Dwight was less awkward then drinks last Friday were. He talked animatedly about his favorite show after Jim mentioned a fact he had searched prior about Battlestar Galactica so that he could impress Dwight. "Jim you could not be more wrong about that. The show was actually filmed. . ." and then Dwight was off, barely eating the food in front of him. 

Jim smiled and nodded along whenever he saw it was appropriate. Dwight's eyes were wide and he would take a bite, chew, and swallow and then he was talking again. 

"I'm sorry I talked about Battlestar Galactica the whole night" Dwight sheepishly said as they started walking to the exit. "Dwight I had fun, I don't really care what we talked about" Jim said with a bump to Dwight's shoulder. Dwight smiled shyly at Jim, before looking out the window.

"It's pouring out there" Dwight said. "We could wait it out or run through it?" Jim offered. "Run through it" Dwight said with a nod. Jim chuckled and grabbed Dwight's hand. They ran though the parking lot, laughing as the water splashed around their legs and drenched their clothes. 

Jim chuckled as he opened Dwight's side of the door, "here you go" Jim said. Dwight stared at Jim before suddenly standing on his tip toes and wrapping his arms around Jim's neck. "Can I kiss you" Dwight asked with wide eyes. "Yeah" Jim responded with a surprised grin. 

Dwight reached up and pressed his lips against Jim's and kissed him. The rain poured around them and rolled down their faces but neither cared as they kissed each other. Dwight gripped onto Jim's hair and held onto the soaked strands. 

Jim pulled back, breathing heavily as he looked at Dwight. "I can't see anything through my glasses" Dwight said. Jim chuckled, of course this was the first thing Dwight would say to him after they kissed. "That's not good" Jim said, reaching down to wrap his arms around Dwight and kiss him again. 

. . . . . . . . .

"Here you can wear my pajamas. I put your clothes in the dryer" Jim said, setting the clothes down onto the bed that was occupied by Dwight wearing only a towel around his waist. "Thanks Jim" Dwight said, smiling up at him.

Jim waited on the edge of the bed for Dwight to return from the bathroom. He ruffled his still wet hair and then panicked. What did he even look like right now? He rushed to the mirror and scrambled to fix his fluffy hair. When he heard the door knob turning he rushed to the bed and set himself down. 

Dwight walked out of the bathroom with Jim's pajamas on and his hair curled from the rain. "Hey do they fit okay?" Jim asked. "Yeah, the pants are a little long" Dwight noted, sitting down besides Jim. Jim nodded, an awkward silence followed. Jim turned his head around to look at Dwight and saw Dwight staring intently at him. 

"What?" Jim asked, but was cut off by Dwight's lips on his. Jim turned his body so that he could kiss Dwight back and cup the side of his face. Dwight kissed Jim slowly, contrary to his heart racing and the warmth he felt in his stomach. 

Jim tipped them back and had them fall back on the bed as they kissed. Dwight put his hands on Jim's shoulders and pushed Jim so that he was not laying on his side, but instead on his back. He straddled Jim and lay on top of him as continued to kiss Jim. "Dwight" Jim moaned out, leaning his head back to look at Dwight with a dazed smile. "Jim" Dwight responded with a grin. 

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" Dwight asked, pressing small kisses on Jim's jaw. "Yeah I do" Jim responded, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the weight of Dwight's body pressed against his and the soft kisses he pressed on his skin. "We should go make some" Dwight said, getting off of Jim and moving off of the bed. 

Jim turned his head and looked over at Dwight. "Sure" Jim replied, still lying on the bed. "You have to get up to make hot chocolate" Dwight said pulling on Jim's hand lightly. Jim smiled and got up. "You're cute Dwight" Jim said, pressing a kiss on Dwight's lips. "Shut up" Dwight said with a roll of his eyes. "You are" Jim said in a sing-song voice as they walked down the stairs hand in hand. "You are an idiot" Dwight replied, stopping on the staircase to kiss Jim on the lips again.


End file.
